Demon Accords series
The Demon Accords book series by John Conroe Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Chris Gordon is a rookie cop in the Big Apple with an interesting sideline—hunting demons. But after rescuing a beautiful girl from a demonic attack, he finds life stranger than he ever thought possible. Vampires, werewolves, shadowy federal agencies and a giant short-faced bear. And it's not even Halloween yet. ~ Goodreads Chris Gordon is a rookie with the NYPD - one with a secret. In his spare time, Chris is an exorcist without equal with a gift from God. But when he saves a beautiful girl from a demonic attack, he discovers there is more to fear than just demons. Finding himself surrounded by vampires, were weasels, and facing a giant short-faced bear, Chris struggles to stay alive, all while protecting his deadly new girlfriend. And then there's her overprotective vampire mother! ~ Fantasy Muse Lead's Species * Fallen angel/Human-vampire-demon hybrid, Paranormal cop—ability to banish demons. Primary Supe * Demons What Sets it Apart * A human who can banish demons Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Chris Gordon. Books in Series Demon Accords series: # God Touched (2010) # Demon Driven (2010) # Brutal Asset (2011) # Duel Nature (2012) # Fallen Stars (2013) # Forced Ascent (Oct 18th, 2014) # College Arcane (2015) # God Hammer (2015) # Rogues (2016) # Snake Eyes (2016) # Winterfall (2017) # Summer Reign (2018) Shorts, Anthologies, and Guides * 5.1. Black Frost (August 4th, 2011) Short story (114 pages) * 5.5. Executable (2014) (442 pages) ~ (Companion book with alternate lead) World Building Setting New York City Places: *Pentagon *Mexico Supernatural Elements ✥ Demons, vampires, werewolves, were weasels, angels, shadowy federal agencies, a giant short-faced bear, faeries, black ops teams, witches, warlocks, ancient totem spirit, outlaw gang, Native American folklore & monsters, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Special Situations Squad: * Loki's Spawn: outlaw gang World Chris Gordon, a rookie New York police officer, who not only fights criminals but demons as well. While he was young his whole family was murdered by demons save for his grandfather. And from there on his army-veteran grandpa trained him so that he could fight demons and not become a victim himself. ~ Fantasy Muse Protagonists ✥ Chris Gordon is the main protagonist, and the book is written from his perspective in a first-person narrative. Chris is a young man who was raised by his grandfather from the time he was eight years old after his family was murdered in a horrific home invasion. He has the ability to banish demons back to hell, and because of this, he is unable to get close to anyone besides his grandfather. If he does the demons, somehow, instantly know who it is and will threaten them. Chris moves from Upstate New York to New York City because of its higher concentration of demon activity, he becomes a cop because it's the only way he can legally carry a gun in the city. ~ Alan's "Whatever" Blog ✥ Tatiana Demidova Tatiana or Tanya to her friends is the female lead, and love interest to Chris. She is the only vampire to have been born, not made, and because of this she is revered as something of a prodigy, especially among the younger vampires. Unfortunately she had a traumatic experience when she was younger which made her slip into a semi-catatonic state, not talking to anyone for fifteen years. Until one day she is saved, by Chris, from a demon, and is awoken. Her and Chris are the same age, born on the same day, at the exact same time. As their relationship grows they share a bond, and it was watching this bond grow as the books progressed. ~ Alan's "Whatever" Blog Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—God Touched (2010): Chris Gordon is a rookie with the NYPD - one with a secret. In his spare time Chris is an exorcist without equal with a gift from God. But when he saves a beautiful girl from a demonic attack, he discovers there is more to fear than just demons. Finding himself surrounded by vampires, were weasels, and facing a giant short-faced bear, Chris struggles to stay alive, all while protecting his deadly new girlfriend. And then there's her over protective vampire mother! ~ Goodreads | God Touched (Demon Accords, #1) by John Conroe ✤ BOOK TWO—Demon Driven (2010): Seven months have passed since Chris Gordon met Tanya Demidova. In that time he has adapted to the vast changes in his life. Being faster and stronger, working for a paranormal police unit and dating a vampire. But new threats appear; from the South, from the North, within the NYPD and from the U.S. government. But his greatest danger is already inside him. Book 2 of the Demon Accords. ~ Goodreads | Demon Driven (Demon Accords, #2) by John Conroe ✤ BOOK THREE—Brutal Asset (2011): Partnered in an uneasy alliance with federal law enforcement, Chris Gordon has been hunting down the outlaw gang, Loki's Spawn, who attacked his vampire girlfriend. But when he finds unexpected hostages who trigger his baser instincts, Chris is thrown into a search for answers to dark questions. How to control his inner demon, what do the Spawn want with children, and who is hunting him? Book 3 of the Demon Accords. ~ Goodreads | Brutal Asset by John Conroe ✤ BOOK FOUR—'Duel Nature (2012): Book 4 of the Demon Accords. Chris and Tanya have been assigned as Coven Rovers, traveling the country and trouble shooting the supernatural community. It's a job that's part cop and part auditor, one that should be long periods of boredom mixed with small parts of action. But this is Chris and Tanya, so a sudden assignment to check on a rogue vampire leads to a run in with a hostile Master vampire, a hit squad, monsters straight out of Native American folklore, black ops teams and worst of all, vampire politics. Now, more than ever, Chris must control his dark side, as the alternative is death. ~ Goodreads | Duel Nature (Demon Accords #4) by John Conroe ✤ BOOK FIVE—Fallen Stars (2013): Sometimes discretion is the better part of valor. Sometimes it's just best to get the hell out of Dodge. After turning an ancient vampire to dust and stirring the Coven into a mob of pitchfork—and torch-bearing vampires, Chris Gordon thinks it might be time for a road trip. So, leaving Tanya to calm the troubled masses, he heads south to help a North Carolina Pack with some demon troubles. But with beautiful Stacia Reynolds in the shotgun seat and his trusty companion, Awasos, Chris just might find more trouble out of the Big Apple than in it as he follows the blacktop south. It's demons and witches and bears, oh my. ~ Goodreads | Fallen Stars by John Conroe ✤ BOOK SIX—Forced Ascent (2013): Chris Gordon has never had an easy relationship with the White House. Now, after rescuing his goddaughter from a secret base in New Hampshire, it's reached a new low. You drop one little asteroid onto the continental United States and the entire government goes crazy. On top of that Halloween is fast approaching and demons are popping through into our world every which way. Forced into the world of high level politics, Chris and Tanya and their merry crew will have to stay two steps ahead of just about everyone if they're going to have a chance in hell of preventing all Hell from breaking loose. ~ Goodreads | Forced Ascent by John Conroe Category:Series